


Marinette In China

by Princessmiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Miraculous Battle, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessmiraculous/pseuds/Princessmiraculous
Summary: What if Marinette is not just the beloved Ladybug. What if Marinette is also the Princess of China and because of assassins Marinette was sent to live with her aunt and uncle? Now that the assassins are gone and it is time for her coronation, Marinette needs to go back but her classmates are invited to the coronation by the king(Felix) and queen(Bridgette)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette went to school only to find out that the class is going to her coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just copying what I wrote on wattpad, lol

Marinette's POV

"MARINETTE!" Tikki yelled in my ear. "Tikki, that's not nice" I groaned. "Well princess you're going to be late for school," She said. I shut up and took a quick shower, put everything I need in my schoolbag, and dashed down the stairs.

"Bye Auntie, bye Uncle love yah" I shouted

I tip-toed into class. Miss Bustier was looking at the board. I sat down next to Alya, Lila distant us a little but not enough for Als to completely toss me away.

"Okay, class, today we will be learning about China. You ask why, guess what, we're invited by the King and Queen to China for the Princess's coronation next week" Miss Bustier announced.

I guess my mom did this, whatever I can use a little revenge against Lila. Chloe and I had gotten closer over the few days. We're basically best friends now.

"You guys should thank me, I'm best friends with the princess," Lila said

You're digging a hole for yourself Rossi I thought

-Timeskip-

When Miss told us that we can go home and pack, I literally ran all the way.

"Auntie, Uncle! Mom and dad invited my class to my coronation" I shouted, excited to expose Liar. "Oh, sweetie Bri and Fe told us. There would be a limo picking you up tomorrow. You are going to be dropped off near the airport since we don't want anyone to know before your coronation, but you can tell who you trust" Auntie Sabine said. "Oh, and by the way, China was informed to not expose you" Uncle Tom added.

"Okay, I'm going to pack" I yelled, halfway up the stairs


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight to China

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock, surprisingly I'm not late. I decided to dress up a bit today. I took my shower and saw Tikki waking up.

"Morning Tikki," I said  
"Marinette? Your up!" She exclaims  
"I am the Princess of China after all," I said  
"Wow, you look awesome" Tikki gushed  
"Thanks, Tikki, I better eat breakfast, the limo would be here soon," I say, looking at my watch.

"Morning, Auntie and Uncle," I said  
"Good morning sweetie, breakfast is on the table," Sabine said

TIMESKIP to after Marinette finished her breakfast

"Bye Auntie Sabine and Uncle Tom" I shout as I exit the bakery

"公主你好," the driver said in Chinese  
"你好，你可以带我去机场吗？," I said, also in Chinese  
"当然, 玛丽娜公主" The driver replied

TIMESKIP to the airport

"你可以让我离开这里，我还不想让他们知道吗？," I asked  
"如你所愿公主" The driver replied, stopping the limo

I got off the limousine and ran over to her class

"Hey Miss, I'm here" I shouted  
"We were just waiting for you Marinette" Miss Bustier said (I don't want everything to be the same as the other books. In here no one in Paris knows that Marinette is a princess except for Sabine and Tom)  
"The King and Queen Let us ride one of their private jets" Miss Bustier announced  
"Of course they would, I am the princess's best friend" Lila lied  
"As if" Chloe muttered  
" Hey don't worry, we get to tear every one of her lies apart" I whispered  
"Okay class, follow me," Miss B said

She showed us the private jet. 

"Two people would share one room Alya and Lila, Chloe and Marinette, Adrien and Nino..." Miss continued through the list  
"I feel bad for you" Alya whispered, not knowing about there friendship  
"Alright guys I will show you your rooms," Miss B said

Everyone has the same type of room except for me and Chloe, we got the special ones

Chloe and I watched a movie and I shout "How oblivious can these people be" (Not more oblivious than you guys)

We went for an afternoon sleep and waited for the plane to land


	3. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking out the Hotel

"Marinette, wake up" Chloe yelled  
"What," I said  
"We're landing!" She says, jumping up and down  
"Calm down, you're going to make us crash," I said  
"Whatever," she says

We made our way out of the jet.

"Okay class follow me, we are going to stay in a five-star hotel the King and Queen reserved for us," Miss B said

The class followed the "incapable, utterly incapable" teacher to the hotel (Get the reference?😏)

"Chloe and Marinette has the royal suite" Miss B started just to get interrupted by a sickly-sweet voice  
"That's not fair, Marinette stoled my room," Lila said, turning on the waterworks  
"Marinette give it back," Alya said "It's not nice of you to do this out of jealousy"  
"I didn't take it, the King and Queen arranged it," I said, shutting everyone up

Time skip

"Hey Chloe, let's call Alya over" I suggested

The 2 girls are bored, very bored. Alya said they can invite Nino and Adrien over to play the flirting challenge after Chloe "proven" herself to be better  
"What's the flirting Challenge?" The innocent, oblivious, dense cinnamon roll asked  
"You basically flirt with the other person and whoever blushes loses" Alya explained, ready to make Adrienette sail  
"Oh, okay"  
"Okay first Alyno" Adrien announced  
"You mean DjWifi" I corrected  
"Oh yeah"

Alya smirked, she is really good at this game, and Nino, well he's as fragile as glass

"Hey Nino," she said in a seductive voice  
"Hey babe," Nino said, trying not to blush  
"Have I ever told you, that you're so cute?"

Nino or rather a tomato said "No fair, you always win"

"Who told me to be so good at this?" Alya retorted playfully  
"GET A ROOM," me and Chlo said at the same time  
"Anyways, ADRIENETTE" Alya shouts

I knew I had to call out my inner Ladybug to win this

"Hey purrincess," Adrien said

Wait, that sounds familiar. Isn't that Chat's nickname for me? Well, civilian me. Well this alley cat got a lesson about revealing his identity I thought

"Hey handsome," I flirted  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're so adorable?"

Als was looking at me like I'm done, well I am never done with Chat Noir

"Actually a lot has told me that, but your the first one I accepted it from"

Adrien's face went bright red

"Yay, I won" I shouted  
"How, just how?" Alya questioned nobody in particular

"Things aren't always as it seems," a certain bunny says, popping out of nowhere

"Hey Bunnix," Adrien says, if it weren't clear before, it definitely is clear now. The perfect Adrien Agreste is the flirty Chat Noi, well he did have to follow his father's rules, but why will he want to annoy me with his puns than be a sweet boy in Akuma attacks? Whatever he is annoying

Bunnix went back to her "void" and the boys went back to their room, I forgot to mention they were sharing a room

"Bye girls, gotta go" Alya said, walking to the door  
"Bye Als," I said  
"Sleep time" Chlo yawned  
"Wait Chloe, I need to tell you something," I said, nervous  
"What is it, you seem nervous," she asked  
"Well-" I started  
"What she means to say is that you, my queen, get to keep your miraculous and that she is Ladybug" Pollen interrupted  
"What has Plagg done to you" I sighed  
"That's amazing, thanks nette. I have no idea how I can thank you" Chloe says  
"No problem, you just have to change your name and suit, Pollen can do that with one of the special potions. You just have to imagine your looks when you transform" I explained, handing her the comb

"Pollen, BUZZ ON" Chloe shouts

"Not too loud Chlo," I said

"You look amazing!"  
"So, what's your name?" I asked

"Princess Honey," she said


	4. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the castle

"Come on Chloe, we're going to the castle tomorrow," I said  
"Okay, princess" Chloe replied

T I M E S K I P TO THE NEXT DAY

"Wake up sleepy-head" Chloe shouts, shaking me  
"Okay, okay," I said  
"Ooh Mari, trying to impress a certain someone?" Chloe asked after looking at my outfit  
"Of course not, we're going to the castle, remember?" I replied  
"Oh yeah, but still"

T I M E S K I P

"Oh, you look awesome today, Marinette," Adrien said as the two girls meet up with the class  
"Alright class, we will be riding one of the royal limos to the castle" Miss B announced  
"That must be because I'm such best friends with the princess," Lila said  
"Thanks, girl, your so awesome, I just don't get why Marinette is so jealous," Alya said

"Okay, to the castle" Miss B shouted. Anyone with eyes can see that she is excited.

We went outside and saw a limo

T I M E S K I P to the castle

"我们到城堡了," The driver said  
"What?" Lila asked  
"He's saying Chinese, Lila I thought you would know judging you are best friends with the princess," I said  
"We had a translator," Lila said when everyone turned to look at her  
"Anyways he said 'We arrived at the castle'" I translated  
"Never knew you can speak Chinese," Adrien says  
"I was born here, of course, I can speak Chinese," I said

"Wow, it looks amazing" Alya gushed at the castle  
"IKR, I've been here so many times, yet the beauty still amazes me,😍" Lila says

I really am surprised at how she acts so well

"So you are the class, King Felix mentioned, I am your guide, my name is Cheng Lei," A man says  
"Follow me," Cheng Lei says

After the tour

"That's it for today," Cheng Lei says  
"Okay class, we will go shopping since we will need dresses and stuff for the coronation and we can buy some clothes for memory," Miss B said once they are out of the castle


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of identities

"Alright class, we are going SHOPPING," Miss B said  
"Yay" Alya shouts

T I M E S K I P to the shop

"Alright, go pick whatever you want and meet back here in an hour," Miss B said  
"Adrien, I need to talk to you," I said  
"Okay sure," the blind boy said confused

I dragged Adrien to a private place. Chloe is following behind

"So what is this about," Adrien asked  
"Well..." I started  
"...Chloe help me," I said  
"What she means is that she figured out your identity mister," Chloe said

Adrien's eyes widened and he studdered "H-how,"

"Easy, you called me the same thing you called me in your alter-ego in the flirting challenge," I explained  
"Finally, now kiss," Plagg said, flying out of his hiding spot

"What the heck Plagg," Adrien says  
"Plagg, he doesn't know yet," I said  
"Know what?" Adrien asked

"You guys are so slow, I'm losing patience," Tikki says, flying to Plagg

"Wait but that means..." Adrien says, putting the pieces together

"Yep," Chloe says  
"How am I so oblivious?" Adrien asked himself

"You are considered the most oblivious person in this whole universe (So true)" Plagg says  
"Alright, now that we are done, SHOPPING TIME" Chloe shouted

Back to the class

"Alright class, we have to go back to the hotel," Miss B says

There was a limo outside

"Oh, the princess is so nice to me," Lila says once we are inside  
"What is the princess's name anyways," Adrien asked, knowing that his ladybug is the princess  
"Oh, I've sworn to secrecy, I can't tell you," Lila said  
"Whatever, don't care about her" I whispered


	6. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation of the beloved princess

"Chloe, WAKE UP" I shouted  
"What is it? Oh my god your up early" Chloe exclaimed  
"Of course, it's my coronation, what do I do?" I was nervous, very nervous  
"Okay calm down. First, put on your dress. We are meeting the class"   
"I know, I need to meet with Adrien first," I said  
"Okay then"

I went into Adrien's room

"Adrien I need to talk with you," I said  
"What is it, bugaboo?" Adrien asked  
"Stop calling me bugaboo and you do realize this is your coronation too right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are my boyfriend so, you'll be crowned prince and future king."  
"Oh,"  
"Now let's go before we're late"

T I M E S K I P to the front of the hotel

"Alright guys, into the limo" Miss B shouted

At the coronation

"Introducing Princess Marinette of China and Prince Adrien" King Felix, which is also dad, says

The gasps can be heard from the class. I step forward with Chloe following me

"Do you Princess Marinette and Prince Adrien to rule China with love and peace, as Princess and Prince and as King and Queen?"

"We do," We both said at the same time

"I now pronounce you Princess Marinette and Prince Adrien as the future King and Queen of China."


	7. The Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class's apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER

After the Coronation

I could tell the class were sorry, they didn't even listen to me. They just brushed it away as jealousy!!! I mean, what kind of friends believe a person they just met over their best friend?

"Oh Marinette, we're so sorry"  
"I'm sorry"  
"We didn't know Lila is lying"  
"Please forgive us" were said

"I will forgive but not forget, it will take time for you guys to get my trust again. We will never be as close as before, Lila actually help me by showing me what kind of friends you really are" I said

The class was shocked, I never acted like this before. They probably think I will just forget it, but Ladybug definitely won't, and sadly for them, I am in full Ladybug mode

"But-" Alya started to be cut off by Adrien

"No buts, when did we actually help Marinette? It was always her that helped us, now that you realized that Lila was lying, did you just expect her to forgive you, well if you did, then you are the furthest from correct" Adrien says

"Well, if you don't mind we actually have things to do then worry about you guys," Chloe says

T I M E S K I P

I, Adrien, and Chloe are out of the class hearing range

"You really didn't have to do that, mon Chaton," I said

"But m'lady, I want to" Adrien pouts

"GET A ROOM" Chloe shouts, but not loud enough for the class to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have bonus chapters posted on Wattpad, check them out if you want


End file.
